Canção de Ninar
by graviola
Summary: Oneshot HinataxNaruto. Naruto não sabe o que é uma canção de ninar.Reviews são sempre bem vindas...boas ou más.


Naruto não me pertence

A música é minha e foi feita especialmente para essa fic

* * *

Encostou-se um pouco melhor na frondosa árvore, desviando os olhos para o campo de treinamento em que até minutos antes praticava. Sentiu o coração apertar-se e partir-se a cada dolorosa batida, mal conseguia respirar. Lágrimas ameaçavam derramar-se, um nó na garganta lhe impedia ainda mais de falar. Piscou várias vezes e tentou sorrir sem sucesso, seu rosto preso em uma expressão de espanto e tristeza. Como uma pessoa podia fazer isso?Com uma pergunta tão simples.. não mais que sete palavras...

"_Hinata-chan, o que é uma canção de ninar?"_

Uma pergunta tão inocente, feita de forma tão curiosa... ele _realmente não sabia_. Engoliu seco e observou os grandes olhos azuis a sua frente. Não queria que ele pensasse que tinha pena dele, não era nada disso.

Mas.. a solidão dele, a dor que ele deve ter sentido... o quão ele fora negligenciado... sentia como se fosse sua. Queria poder voltar no tempo e abraçar um garotinho tão inocente e odiado que sequer sabia o que era uma canção de ninar. Uma certeza se fez nela, uma verdade irrefutável e que lhe pesou como chumbo n'alma. Ele _jamais_ havia ouvido uma canção de ninar, ele _jamais_ fora abraçado por qualquer pessoa com carinho... Provavelmente nem mesmo quando bebê.

Sentiu as lágrimas ameaçarem – na mais uma vez, a indignação, a raiva e a tristeza quase fortes demais para serem suportadas. Apertou o tecido da calça entre os dedos...

De repente um rosto muito bonito estava a centímetros do dela, olhos azuis e um sorriso nervoso.

"_Desculpa Hinata – chan.. eu fiz uma pergunta ruim? Eu não queria te deixar triste.. Mas você pode esquecer isso..eu nem perguntei! Vamos comer um ramen?Eu estou morrendo de fome e .."_ Agitava os braços e utilizava as mais variadas expressões faciais para se fazer entender. Ainda mais barulhento que o normal.

Baixou a cabeça e entre as lágrimas que conteve, libertou um sorriso pequeno e triste. Mesmo que ele não tivesse recebido amor e bondade.Ele os dava com tanta generosidade e intensidade.

"_Eu acho que vou comer o ramen de porco e não o de vegetais...mas o Kakashi-sensei disse que eu preciso de vegetais.. mas eu não gosto muito deles e.._

"_Na-Na-Naruto-kun..."_

O loiro parou e sorriu ainda mais nervoso, seus olhos azuis a examinavam, com timidez...com preocupação. Ele estava tão preocupado em tê-la magoado. Ela teve que sorrir. E assim que sorriu, percebeu que o sorriso dele se tornava mais verdadeiro e relaxado. _Estava tudo bem..._

Sentiu seu coração apertar, ela queria tanto diminuir o vazio e falta de coisas que ele tinha. Queria tanto melhorar um pouquinho o que ele sentiria assim que descobrisse o que exatamente ele não teve.

Olhos inquietos esperavam com uma paciência incomum, ele _queria_ a resposta...fechou os olhos, como diria isso ele?

"_P-Por que de re-repente essa pergunta Na-Naruto- kun?" _

Sim..ela estava enrolando,comprando tempo, ela estava procurando desesperadamente por uma reposta que não o ferisse..muito..que não magoasse ainda mais aquela pessoa tão terna. Que não tornasse ainda mais evidente a solidão em que ele tinha crescido. O quão ele fora abandonado.

A expressão dele se tornou pensativa, com os olhos fechados e uma mão no queixo..um expressão cômica em alguém tão alegre e bonitinho.

"_Ontem tivemos uma missão de classe D, cuidamos de três pirralhos, e Sakura-chan falou sobre isso, eu queria perguntar mas eu saí para comprar ramen pro nosso jantar e esqueci!"_

Disse sorrindo e passando a mão atrás da cabeça com um sorriso bobo. Ela sorriu de volta, sim provavelmente ramen o distrairia de _qualquer coisa_. E ... e... aquela era sua chance! Se o convidasse para uma – ou no caso dele onze ou quinze – tigelas de ramen e perguntasse sobre o treino dele ele esqueceria tudo, logo estaria sorrindo e agitando os braços...naquela alegria que ela amava.

"_Hinata-chan o que é uma canção de ninar?"_

Não podia. Não podia enganá-lo e deixar a pergunta para depois... ou nunca. Não podia suportar que ele não soubesse o que era uma canção de ninar...que talvez ele descobrisse de forma que o magoasse, de forma que o ferisse. Ele tinha vindo até _ela_ para fazer aquela pergunta e por isso ela sentia-se privilegiada.

Ela amava a alegria dele, mas também amaria suas tristezas e suas vulnerabilidades. Não podia deixá-lo, queria ajudá-lo de alguma forma.

Ela _precisava_ ajudá-lo, confortá-lo..protegê-lo. E com determinação resolveu o que faria.

"_Hummm.. Na-Naruto-ku-kun.." _

Sentiu –se vacilar, sua face esquentar e um rubor intenso tomar-lhe as bochechas...talvez não fosse uma boa idéia... quem sabe ...de outra forma...NÃO!Não desistiria!

Com delicadeza ela o puxou pra perto de si, deitando a cabeça de um loiro confuso e vermelho em seu colo. Olhos azuis enormes de surpresa a fitavam, quem diria que a tímida Hinata deixaria algum dia Naruto sem palavras?

Sorriu para ele, com toda a sinceridade e doçura que tinha em si. Ele logo começou a relaxar e a observá-la atentamente. _Estava tudo bem..._

"_N-N-Naruto-kun...você já teve noites em que não dor-dormir?" _

Perguntou em uma voz suave. Devagar ele fez que sim, não parecia entender o que estava acontecendo ou que aquilo tinha haver com sua pergunta.

"_Às vezes se eu tomei leite estragado..ou quando está muito calor...OU QUANDO EU TENHO UMA MISSÃO SUPER IMPORTANTE NO DIA SEGUINTE e..._

Ela sorriu ouvindo as explicações desnecessárias e muito barulhentas do loiro..

" _.. ou quando eu não pude comer todas as minhas doze tigelas de ramen e ..."_

Delicadamente ela o interrompeu

"_Hummmm,e-então, é para essas noites que a can-canção de ni-ninar serve..."_

" _A canção de ninar faz a dor de barriga ir embora?"_

Perguntou lembrando-se de um de seus últimos(e já citados duas vezes) motivos para insônia. Ela riu um pouco, somente ele para esquecer a própria pergunta!E respondeu para um loiro vermelho que temia ter-se feito de idiota de novo.

"_N-Não... a-a canção de ninar é p- para ajudar a dormir"_

"_Ajudar a dormir?"_

Como uma canção poderia fazer alguém dormir?Deveria ser muito chato...ou ter algum tipo de hipnotismo...

Titubeou, poderia parar ali e ele aceitaria sua explicação..mas sabia que ele um dia descobriria tudo e queriano mínimo poder estar perto, e tentar fazer a dor que ele sentiria diminuir um pouco.

"_Sim, as ..mães e pa-pais costumam cantar para os bebês..para fa-fazê-los dormir..."_

Imediatamente os olhos dele perderam o brilho e sua expressão curiosa foi substituída por um sorriso forçado. Um velho hábito dele, para não demonstrar tristeza...fraqueza...

"_ah...eu..ehehehehe então isso..."_

"_Naruto –kun..."_

Ele fora paralisado pelas palavras dela em meio a uma de suas fugas, mais dois segundos e estaria falando alguma besteira e rindo, gargalhando... _qualquer coisa_...Ela dava mais um sorriso...aquele sorriso.._Estava tudo bem..._

"_Mas po- podem ser cantadas para qualquer pe-pessoa...desde que a pessoa que cante...a cante para alguém pre- precioso pra ela."_

"_Pessoa preciosa?" _

Imediatamente uma imagem dele cantando uma canção de ninar para Sasuke, seu melhor amigo e uma de suas pessoas preciosas, lhe veio a cabeça. Uma careta de desgosto apareceu instantaneamente, aquilo parecia estranho. Muito estranho.

Sorrindo mais uma vez diante da expressão incrédula e ligeiramente desgostosa do loiro. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem.

"_**A lua e as estrelas".**_

_**Brilham só para você "**_

Naruto arregalou os olhos, quando uma voz suave e doce encheu o ar. Era hesitante, mas foi ganhando confiança diante da expressão surpresa e depois apreciativa do loiro. Ele sorriu, não seus sorrisos largos mas um sorriso suave e quase preguiçoso. A voz dela era tão suave, tão reconfortante... a voz de alguém poderia ser quente? Não importava a dela era.

"**_Durma, durma_**

_**Meu menino**_

**_Eu não vou a lugar algum"_**

Então era assim que as outras crianças dormiam toda noite? Enquanto ele...Tristeza parecia tentar fazer caminho, mas ele logo a afastou. Porque ele não tinha tempo para isso, ele tinha amigos agora...eles eram sua família...e tinha aquela garota tão ... _bonita_...não..não como ele achava outras garotas bonitas..era _diferente_...a beleza dela parecia estar nas palavras e nos gestos dela...Se bem que.. ela era muito bonitinha também. Com aqueles cabelos pretos arroxeados, suas feições delicadas e olhos perolados..ela era linda. Com isso um vermelho discreto se fez nas bochechas dele.

"**_Durma e sonhe _**

_**Sonhos bonitos**_

_**Eu não vou a lugar nenhum"**_

A música continuou e a sensação ficava cada vez mais indescritível, ele permanecia com os olhos abertos fixados nos olhos dela. A expressão dela era maravilhosa. Ele podia ver afeição e carinho...tanto carinho...ninguém nunca tinha olhado para ele assim.

"_**Durma e não tema o escuro**_

_**Durma e sonhe**_

_**Sonhos bonitos"**_

De repente sentiu algo muito bom, alguma coisa arranhava de leve seu couro cabeludo e deslizava entre seus cabelos...lhe dando uma sensação deliciosa, alguma coisa macia. Involuntariamente fechou os olhos e praticamente ronronou. O que mereceu um sorriso deliciado de Hinata, que apesar de estar vermelha não deixou de cantar.

Naruto podia sentir o sono vindo mas não queria dormir, não queria perder aquilo...queria que durasse. Olhos sonolentos a fitavam como se temessem que ela desaparecesse. Uma mão havia agarrado-se a barra da calça dela com força...um desespero infantil em assegurar-se que ela ainda estaria lá.

"_**Eu não vou a lugar nenhum"**_

Ela sorriu para ele e por um momento interrompendo a canção, um momento no qual ele sem perceber arregalou um pouco os olhos e apertou ainda mais o tecido que segurava.

"_Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Naruto-kun"_

Os olhos dele a fitavam com ansiedade, seus lábios tremeram um pouco... Ela sorriu, ele sorriu de volta. _Estava tudo bem..._

"**_Durma e sonhe _**

_**Sonhos bonitos**_

_**Eu não vou a lugar nenhum"**_

A canção continuou, mesmo depois que ele adormeceu. Hinata sorriu para o loiro adormecido em seu colo, ele parecia tão tranqüilo. Ela estaria lá quando ele acordasse, estaria lá sempre que ele precisasse ou quisesse palavras de encorajamento, explicações sobre o que ele não conseguia entender...e sempre que ele quisesse uma canção de ninar.

"_**Eu não vou a lugar nenhum"**_

Ela não iria a lugar nenhum...

* * *

.É minha primeira vez escrevendo sobre esse casal. Espero ter feito um trabalho pelo menos regular, levou um bom tempo até que estivesse satisfeita com o resultado final. Pretendo fazer um série de oneshots com esse tema, mas com outros casais. 


End file.
